Natural Attraction
by Lazuline
Summary: When Gaara goes to a new high school, getting molested by a hot vampire was the last thing he expected. But not being quite human himself, could he really expect high school to go by without event? NejiGaara. Rated M ON HOLD.
1. GO PANDAS!

**To those who've read this already, I've edited it, and I think it's much better, so if you're willing, re-read and tell me what you think. It'll be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **Psh. I wish this show was mine. It would be all yaoi! Yum! lol

**Warning: **boy/boy relationships. So homophobes beware and flee!

* * *

**_Gaara's POV_**

"Well, here we are, kiddo," Temari said with a smile.

"Hn…"

The painful rise and fall of butterflies in my stomach grew stronger as I looked up at the intimidating building. High school…

"High school!" she said cheerfully.

"Do you have to be so happy about it?" I deadpanned.

"Yes."

I sighed as my sister turned to me to fix my collar. "But it's a good change; a new place, a new high school. And you're a sophomore now, so you don't have to run and hide on Freshmen Beat-down Day!"

I scowled. "I only had to run and hide on Freshmen Beat-down Day because you and Kankurou were the ones beating me down!"

Temari chuckled guiltily and ruffled my hair. "Oh, c'mon Gaara! Leave the past in the past! Besides, we were just kidding!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You two had baseball bats…"

"Kidding I tell you!"

"Uh huh."

Temari's face became more serious, her hand still resting on my head. "Just don't let anyone find out about your little secret, and you'll be fine."

As if I didn't know. "No problem."

I didn't want to think about what happened at my last school. I shuddered. It had been so horrible.

"Hey, don't think about _that_," Temari said, as if reading my mind. "Just open up and people will get to know you better; the_ real _you. You really have a nice smile, kid. You should show it to people more often. C'mon."

I fell instep beside her as we walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Besides, I think smiling is the only thing that will cancel out that emo getup."

I felt a small pang of annoyance. "It's not emo, it's unique."

She remained quiet for a moment. "If you're emo and you're happy, clap your hands…"

She gave me a sideways look and frowned at my silence. "You're supposed to clap your hands, emo boy!"

"Emos are not happy."

She smiled triumphantly. "So you admit it, then?"

"Admit what?"

"Being emo."

"Emo? What-ah dammit! No! You tricked me!"

"Now clap your hands, emo monkey! Clap!"

"Temari, if you continue making fun of me, you'll bruise my emo self-esteem, which is practically non-existent as it is!" I said sarcastically.

I marched ahead of her into the building. To my relief, it was practically empty. Where the hell was everyone?

"The office is this way," Temari said, making a left down the wide hallway.

We had moved and I had been enrolled here at such a short notice, I'd never seen the school inside before. It was so clean, practically spotless, and the lockers weren't anything like those tiny toothpicks at my old school. There was a "GO PANDAS!" banner on the wall.

_Pandas? The Konoha Pandas? Oh God no…_

"Hey, Gaara…." Temari said in a singsong voice.

"Don't. Don't you dare."

She giggled, but didn't say anything else.

As we passed the doors to the cafeteria, I froze in shock and stared. I suddenly found myself remembering the horrible days when my little cousins made me watch High School Musical with them. I shuddered. _Fuckin' Troy…_

"Temari, if people randomly burst into song, I cannot be blamed for my actions, injuries of others, and deaths. Alright?"

She snorted and pulled me along to the office where I got my student ID and my school schedule.

"How is it?" she asked as we left the office.

I shrugged, my eyes still scanning the paper. "It's seems okay, except for double chemistry. Dammit. I heard from other kids that it's all formulas and equations. What's the point if we don't get to blow things up?"

My sister laughed. "I asked my teacher the same question," she said.

"Just remember," Temari said quietly. "Just don't let anyone find out about your secret, and you'll be fine."

The bell rang and I suddenly heard the far-off sound of chattering and footsteps.

"No pressure."

She smiled. "No pressure. Good luck, panda-chan!"

I scowled half-heartedly. "I know were you live!" I called after her.

* * *

I stared at my schedule and walked up and down the crowded hallways, searching for my homeroom.

Ok, those are juniors…ack, seniors! Dead-end…two people (teachers) making out-did not need to see that…I'm…I'm…probably on the-

"Wrong floor?"

I wheeled around at the voice. A guy with raven-black hair was standing in front of me, a light smirk on his lips. He was pretty hot, but I didn't like the arrogant look on his face. Nor did I like the lingering smell of vampire on him. It was so faint, I could almost be mistaken.

"Probably," I replied emotionlessly.

My lack of interest didn't faze him.

"You know," he started, pushing me against the wall and lifting my chin, "I could show you around. I'm sure I could help..."

He leaned his face in closer, but I swatted at the hand and pushed him aside.

"Sorry, not my type," I said coolly, stepping away.

"Hmf."

If I wasn't mistaken, his smirk widened slightly. He folded his arms as I turned to walk away.

"You're different," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

I looked back at him, feeling slightly paranoid. _And you smell like vampire,_ _why? _I wanted to say. "How?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

The raven boy shrugged. "I dunno. You know," he said, changing the subject. "You look like a panda. It's cute."

Ugh, was the human flirting with me?

"And your hair looks like a duck's behind."

"Thank you."

_Uh huh…_

"What's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Well then Gaara, thank you for this hospitable conversation."

With that, the raven-haired boy turned to leave. I reached out with my lightning speed and grabbed the back of his collar.

"You gonna tell me your name too? Or are you going to be rude and just walk away?"

The raven glanced at me over his shoulder. "It's Sasuke."

He smirked and winked at me as I let go of his collar. _Ok, that's enough._

"See ya around, Panda-chan."

My eye twitched. Now he was going to do it too…

"Hey you!"

I turned at the sound of the…_happy_ voice. A girl with pink hair ran up to me.

"Hey, you know Sasuke-kun?" she asked excitedly.

"…No."

"Oh," she continued, a little deflated. But she picked that perkiness right back up. "Well, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Gaara."

"Gaara? Wow, that's such a cool name!"

I managed a tiny smile; I wasn't used to compliments.

"Um, thanks."

"Oh no, I gotta go to homeroom, so I'll see ya around later. Bye!"

And with that, she ran off. I blinked after her. Most people were never that nice to me upon first meeting. Maybe this school would be different from the last.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

"Oi, Neji," I said, taking the seat next to his.

He was in the middle of reading a book, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. A couple of girls had been standing nearby him, giggling, but they left hurriedly when I gave them a look. Neji closed his book and looked up at me with his pupil-less eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I found someone you might find interesting."

He snorted. "I doubt it. Why do you think so?"

"One: he's like you."

Neji looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. "_Really?_ Are you fucking around with me?"

"Nope. I could tell the moment I saw him. But he told me that I wasn't his type," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. "So he's all yours."

"What's he look like?"

I smirked at Neji's sudden interest.

"Red hair, blue-green eyes, eyeliner…he has a big, red tattoo on his forehead. It's kinda hard to miss."

My friend looked thoughtful, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"He does sound interesting. Is he hot?"

I frowned. "He's a vampire," I said, a little insulted.

I had good taste. _Very_ good taste.

"Ah, duh."

"Besides, I made a move on him. Of course he was gorgeous."

Neji studied the back of his nail, looking calm. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. But knowing Neji, he was probably doing back-flips inside.

"I'll have to find out for myself," he said, smirking.

* * *

Woo! I just finished editing this. And I think it's much better now. But you'll have to tell me yourselves. Be honest with me and review! 


	2. First Encounter

Warning: eventual yaoi and actual shounen-ai in this one… kinda. Yay for shounen-ai! (for those who live under rocks, yaoi/shounen-ai boy love)

Disclaimer: All your Naruto are belong to me….NOT!!!

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

Homeroom was uneventful. I met up with Sakura again and got a few stares from people. I guess the emo kid hanging out with Miss Pretty In Pink was a bit weird. I didn't care though. I had made one friend, so Temari wouldn't be on my back about being antisocial. Our homeroom teacher was going on about how sophomore year was the best, and that we should have at much fun as possible before we have college issues shoved down our throats in junior year. How inspiring.

My first class was World History AP. I walked into the room and my eyes immediately landed on that boy, Sasuke. He was sitting in the third row back farthest to my left. He didn't notice me at first; most people didn't; my movements were absolutely silent. But he did look up at me after a moment, and I quickly looked away. I walked past him, sitting two rows back in the middle of the room where I could keep an eye on him. He wasn't one of my kind, but he made me feel a little on edge. I didn't need stress so early in the year. I sat down rested my chin in my hand staring at the surface of my desk. I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. History was one of the few classes I found interesting, and the teacher had the nerve to be late. I sighed and then tensed. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood; a sixth sense that knew I was being watched. I raised my head and made eye contact with some blonde kid in an obnoxious, orange jumpsuit who was sitting in front of me. He was turned around in his seat grinning at me like an idiot. I glared at him.

"What?"

"Hiyas! I'm Naruto. You're new aren't you?"

_Oh no,_ I lamented. _He's bubbly too._

Actually no… not bubbly; he needed some damn Ritalin. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm new," I mumbled, folding my arms in front of my chest. Ugh. This was why I wasn't a people person.

"Why'd you change schools in sophomore year?"

I tensed.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I could tell I had slightly deflated his happiness by the way he slumped down a bit in his chair.

"Oh, okay," he said with less energy. "My bad. So what's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Hey, hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I'm sure they'd all want to meet you. And I saw you talking to Sakura-chan earlier, she sits with us too."

"…Sure."

Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I didn't know saying one little word would make him so happy.

"Really? That's awesome!."

But his eyes suddenly narrowed at me. "But…there isn't anything between you and Sakura-chan, right?"

"No. We just met and I'm gay," I deadpanned. I might as well tell him right from the get-go, so I'd know he wouldn't freak out and go homophobic on me later. He blinked twice.

"Okay, good. Because Sakura-chan's mine," he whispered, looking jealous. Unfortunately Naruto failed greatly at whispering. Sasuke heard him, and looked back at him annoyed.

"Tch, dobe. Stop bothering the new kid."

"What's it to ya, teme?!?" Naruto yelled back. "And I'm not bothering him!"

Sasuke looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Naruto. He smirked. "I guess that means you really don't read faces well."

"I can read just fine!" Naruto shouted heatedly.

I chuckled a little. He obviously didn't know what he was saying. Although no one else could see it, the attraction Naruto held for the raven dwelled right beneath the surface of their bickering. I could tell Sasuke had feelings for him too; his glances at the blond were subtle, but they gave it away to me. I smirked. As if Naruto really liked Sakura. Although, one _would_ think they'd go together with their hyper personalities. I guess the blond had more of a ying-yang type thing going on.

The door slid open as a man with silver hair and a weird face mask came in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" someone said excitedly.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got whisked away on the path of life and had to save a helpless dolphin."

The entire class groaned in unison.

"Sensei, that's so blatantly a lie!" A girl in the back said.

"Well then you've never heard the pitiful cry of a dolphin before. Okay grasshoppers, I'm substituting for you guys today. I know it's a little weird, since it's the first day and all, but deal with it."

I raised an eyebrow. How professional.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by without much event. Turned out that Kakashi was really the art teacher. I liked him; he was cool. Art would be more fun than usual this year. I met Naruto's friends at lunch. Kiba; a guy with brown hair who _really_ liked dogs. He had face paint that reminded me a little of my brother, but this guy wasn't as extreme. Shino was this really quiet dude who refused to take off his sunglasses. He seemed bearable to be around. Then there was a girl named Ino who was much mellower than Sakura, a boy named Shikamaru who had been snoring on the table, a chubby kid named Chouji, and of course Sakura herself. There was also another girl named Hinata who was very quiet. She was really shy, almost adorable…for a girl. But what really caught my interest was the vampire smell that was on her. I could tell the scent wasn't coming from her, but it was there. That most likely meant there was another vampire at the school, and I would come in contact with them eventually. Now, whether we'd get along or not, I didn't know. But what I did know was that something would happen. However, the smell on the girl was somewhat appealing to me, so maybe we'd be more compatible than I thought.

---(Later that day)---

I filed out of the classroom with the rest of the students and merged myself into the throng in the hallway. I remembered passing English classrooms earlier, now only if I could recall where they were. I suddenly felt a tug inside of me. A strange, emotional tug in my chest that made me stop dead in my tracks. A kid bumped into me and cursed, but I couldn't care less. I flared my nostrils picking up the faint, familiar scent of….vampire. The same scent that had been on the Hinata girl. My eyes, which I didn't remember closing, snapped open. Now where was he? My eyes darted desperately back and forth, my head turning this way and that, until I found him. My breath caught in my throat. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had pale skin and long, dark brown hair that framed his face elegantly. But his eyes were what drew me in. They were pale gray and without pupils, but I felt as if he could see right through me. He stared back at me in a way that unnerved me. I gulped. He smirked.

I felt some kid bump into me and I found myself moving against my will with the crowd. I didn't want to. We watched each other unblinking until I nearly tripped on someone's foot, and I had to turn around.

Still in a daze, stupid me found myself still wandering the halls 10 minutes later trying to locate the goddamn English classroom. I couldn't stop thinking about the other vampire. He was absolutely breathtaking. I had no idea when I'd see him again. I sighed and flipped my schedule over to the unhelpful school map on the back. But school was school, and I had to find my classroom and do the work before figuring out when I could stalk the other male. I was so engrossed in the map, and didn't notice the person come up behind me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around, only to come face to face with _him_. My eyes widened.

"You…"

"_You_," he said, cutting me off.

He walked forward, successfully backing me into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head. My heart rate picked up. I wasn't sure if I liked this. He leaned his face in close; too close. Yeah, I definitely didn't like this. Up close, I could see every detail of his perfect face. It looked like it was chiseled from marble. He leaned in even closer.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he moved his face to my collarbone and started smelling my neck. My hairs stood up on end.

"Hey! I asked you a question." I found it hard to sound indignant when the boy pressed up against me.

"Hm, well I'm not answering."

I growled a little, but I shivered when he licked my neck. Wait, what the hell were we doing? I pushed him away; very aware of the fact that I was blushing. He looked surprised at first.

"We're in school and I don't even know you," I hissed.

I glanced around, and what pissed me off the most was that this guy hadn't lost his smirk.

"I like you; you're feisty."

Anger and embarrassment flared inside of me at his comment. "I'm not feisty!"

He chuckled, which only made me angrier. His laughter faded and he smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked abruptly.

I glared at him for a moment before rolling my eyes. "Gaara."

"Gaara," he said experimentally. "I'm Neji."

I didn't like the smug look on his face. I didn't like it at all. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"I think you'll be seeing me around a lot more, Gaara."

* * *

Okay there. They finally meet. Yay! Please review. Note: All REVIEWS inspire ME to write MORE for YOU! hint hint nudge nudge wink wink. Oh, and I didn't edit this, so if things are spelled wrong, tell me. 


	3. Try if You Can

Short chappie, sorry!

GaaraxNeji

Warning: mention of molestation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did. But I don't.

Here ya go!

* * *

Neji sighed and stared at the chalkboard, not listening to a thing the teacher was saying. Sasuke had been right. The redhead was perfect. No, he was absolutely delectable. And he smelled so good. Neji had had girlfriends and boyfriends before, but none of them smelled like that. Their scents were slightly off, none of them was the mate meant for him. He had never felt such a connection with another vampire before. Neji tapped his pencil rapidly against his desk, studying the back of his hand. He would have to have Gaara; he wouldn't- couldn't settle for anything less now.

* * *

Gaara sighed and closed his locker, overall, finding his new school acceptable. But he was still glad it was done for the day; school was school. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and was about to leave, when he felt his sixth sense act up again. He tensed, smelling the other vampire before he saw him. He turned around slowly, fixing a glare for the smiling beauty.

"What?" he asked flatly.

Neji's grin only widened. I think we should be friends."

"You tried to molest me!" Gaara exclaimed indignantly.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame me?"

Gaara felt a blush rise in his face. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry," Neji said suddenly. "Am I being too forward?"

Gaara nearly choked on his tongue. "I'll repeat myself, 'You. Tried. To. Molest me'."

The other male finally had the sense to look sheepish. "Um…you smelled good, I couldn't help it."

Gaara snorted. "That's no excuse."

The short silence that followed was awkward. Neji cleared his throat, wanting to end it.

He held out his hand. "So…friends?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow like the other boy was a dunce. "Nooooo."

Neji pouted. "Why not?"

"I believe we've gone over this already."

"But I apologized."

"Not really."

"Then give me another reason why not."

"Because you're creepy and arrogant."

Neji felt a vein pulse in his temple. This new situation was horrible. He was used to getting everything he wanted. And now the thing he wanted the most was flat out rejecting him.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here," he started.

"Well, if you have to try, why are you talking to me at all?" the redhead questioned.

Neji sighed heavily. "You're difficult."

"Then leave me alone."

"No. I don't want to, and I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're my mate," he said matter-of-factly.

"_What?_" Gaara nearly yelled. How did you gather that?"

"I…I felt an instant attraction the moment I saw you," he said, a little embarrassed. "And…like I mentioned before, you smell perfect. You didn't feel it? You don't feel the same way about me?"

"Okay, I'll admit, you smell…alright, but your personality is completely throwing me off. You're being way too creepy."

"I'm not being-didn't, didn't anyone ever explain this to you before?"

Gaara folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course. But assaulting someone in a hallway is not the way to get them to like you-"

"Then what do you suggest?"

Gaara's face flushed. "I wasn't suggesting anything!"

Neji chucked. "I really like you, you know." He leaned in to give the boy a quick kiss before he could stop him, but Gaara turned his head to side before he could blink.

Neji pouted disappointedly, but then covered it with a smirk. "I'll make you change your mind."

Gaara smirked back confidently. "You can try."

* * *

I know it's short, but I haven't updated in like a week, and these are pretty quick chapters, so I just wanted to get something up. I'm sorry. I'll try to post more soon. You know what to do (AKA: review).

Again, this wasn't edited, so let me know if you think it can be better. I wrote this pretty fast.


	4. Piece of Cake

New chapter 4!!

Gaara/Neji and slight Gaara/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I own Naruto…NOT.

Warning: boy on boy. language

This is a whole new chappie, and I'm trying to change the story around a little, so please tell me what you think and review!

Here you go!

* * *

I was a little thrown by the encounter with Neji. His vampire scent was still all over my clothes and it was driving me crazy as I made my way to the boys' locker room. I wouldn't have time to mull over the fact that there was another vampire in the school since I had PE next.

Woo hoo.

I changed quickly into my uniform, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the roomful of humans. One boy snorted as I sat on the bench to tie my sneakers.

"Are your legs naturally hairless or are you just gay?" he asked challengingly.

"Yes and yes," I replied nonchalantly, standing up. "You should try it sometimes," I continued, pointing at _his_ legs. "You kind of look like a bear."

Two other guys who I assumed were his friends started snickering as I brushed passed the trio into the gym. The other students were lined up by one side and so I went over to stand by Naruto, who had been waving animatedly at me.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, trying to desperately pull down the inappropriately short shorts to cover my pale legs.

Honestly, I felt half-naked. The designer for the PE uniforms was a total pervert. End of story.

"Since today is first day, we're doing fitness tests!" Naruto said a little too enthusiastically. "Doesn't that sound like fun!?"

"_No_."

Although my physical condition was exponentially better than every human being, I never played sports. It's not that sports aren't fun, but I simply can't get around the whole _teamwork_ thing. Why share the glory?

"Whoa; check it out Gaara." Naruto suddenly whispered furtively. "Uni-brow, 3 0'Clock."

I glanced up and stifled a snicker at the sight of a boy was wearing a hideous green outfit, had black hair, a bowl cut, and the life-scaring eyebrows. Wait, scratch that; eye_brow_. He was talking to a somewhat unwilling person who was trying to move away, and although he was animated, his eyes looked creepy and possessed…

"HELLO, MY BRIGHT AND _YOUTHFUL_ STUDENTS!!"

_What the hell was-_

"I HOPE YOUR SUMMERS HAVE BEEN ACTIVE AND JOYOUS, FOR YOUR YOUTH SHOULD BE FULL OF THE THROWS OF PASSION AND LIFE!!"

A man in a green leotard had suddenly leaped in front of us, and was practically booming into our eardrums.

_You've got to be kidding…_

"I AM YOUR P.E. TEACHER, GAI SENSEI! SO WHO'S READY TO BEGIN THE WONDERFUL FITNESS TESTS!?"

_Who the hell says 'wonderful'?_

"I AM OF COURSE PREPARED FOR THE STRENUOS AND WONDERFUL HOURS OF TRAINING AHEAD, SENSEI!!" shouted the boy with the uni-brow. He was actually crying with joy.

"YOUR YOUTHFUL ENTHUSIASM IS A BEAUTIFUL THING, LEE," the teacher said, giving the boy two thumbs up. "BUT WE'RE ONLY HERE FOR 45 MINUTES!!"

"THEN I WILL DO MY BEST IN THAT SHORT TIME!!"

"OKAY NOW, EVERYBODY CHOSE AN ACTIVITY!!" Gai sensei shouted with a sparkling grin.

The line of students dispersed, and I sighed, being pulled along by Naruto over to the climbing ropes. I looked up to see them both reaching the top of the ceiling, and the gym was at least three stories high. Absolute cake.

I twitched my nose as a vaguely familiar scent wafted over.

"You think you can climb that?" A voice asked.

I turned to face Sasuke. The dark-haired boy was smirking and his eyes quickly flicked downward.

"Nice legs, weird boy."

My face flushed and I scowled, once again unsuccessfully trying to tug down the shorts.

"Do you shave them or-"

"No! I _don't_ shave!" I snapped angrily. "Why does everyone think that?"

Naruto stifled a snicker, but I heard it. I was about to snap at him too, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Something funny, _dobe_?"

"Shut up, teme! I didn't even say anything!" Naruto yelled back.

I rolled my eyes at the two bickerers. "Sasuke," I said firmly, regaining his attention. "To answer your question, of course I could climb one of those ropes. It would be cake."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about with one arm?"

"_Pie_."

Sasuke shook his head and grinned in amusement. "Cocky bastard."

"And you know what pie is," I continued, chalking up my hands. "It's liquid cake. Never hear of a hot chick jumping out of one of those, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

I stepped up onto the mat, and then suddenly whirled around when I got an idea.

"Hey, duck butt, you wanna make a bet?"

Sasuke regarded me curiously and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hmm?"

If I can make it to the top and back in less than…45 seconds, then you tell your buddy _Neji_ to leave me alone."

I held back a smirk, knowing that I could make the climb easily in 20 seconds.

"No."

I frowned. "Why? What's-"

"_10_ seconds."

I scowled. "You're fucking with me."

"As much as I wish that was true…"

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"It's not," he finished. "I have a strange feeling about you. I have a strange feeling that you climbing the rope in 45 seconds would be cheating me out of a fair bet."

I quickly thought over his offer, knowing his was dead-on. "Alright then," I agreed reluctantly. "10 seconds."

"Oh, and one last thing, Panda-chan"

I cringed at the nickname. "What?"

"If you lose, you have to make out with me," he said smugly.

"_...EH?!_"

* * *

Hehehe! Well, there's the first installment of the new chappies, and edited chappies! I hope you like it so far; I'm trying to make this story seem more school-like and the vampires more vampire-like.

….Hopefully it's working. .

And on a random note: Well, it's too late for me to play an April Fools joke, but I saw LittleKuriboh's 'Last Yugioh Abridged Ever'…and he got me. I was totally _bamboozled_, and that's not a word I use often :p It fooled my friend too.


	5. Author's Note, Please Read

Author's Note

First let me say: sorry about the lack of updates.

I've lost most interest in writing fanfiction in the past couple months, I don't think I've really been doing this story justice. When I first started writing it, I didn't expect too many people to actually read and comment on it. Somewhere around the original chapter 5 or 6, this story became an accidental comedy, and this being my most popular fanfic, I tried to roll with it. After that, I think I started trying too hard to be funny, and I lost sight of the plot. I tried to go back and start rewriting it, but I have to say I was incredibly disappointed with the quality of my writing (Chapter 4: Piece of Cake), and since then I've been reluctant to go back and finish writing the story.

So, sorry for the lack of updates (again), but I think I'll be working on my other stories while trying to figure something out for this one.

- Lazuline


End file.
